


Promise

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DETERMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> -_-...........-_-
> 
> Heya!!!!! How'sit goin? Long time no see....?
> 
> Sooooo, borrowed a drawing pad from a friend and went on an art frenzie. Still in that frenzie btw, soo, yea.
> 
> gonna try and get into the swing of things again, but im picking up shifts at work like ketchup in snowdin.
> 
> Also, my punny bone is gettting better. Ive been driving my fam craycray with them! I've been having a FUN TIME!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy these 

A few hours later, Harry woke to the sound of pots and pans being banged around and Sans low groans for Papyrus to be quiet.

Harry snickered at the sight of the skeleton laying with an arm thrown over his face and legs tangled up in the sheets. Sans groaned again before rolling over.

On top of Harry.

“Gh-get off!” Harry yelled, pushing half heartedly at Sans shoulders. 

“SANS! GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BONES!! I HAVE MADE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!!”

Sans let out a small gasp and shot out of bed quicker than a bat out of hell. Harry was left staring after a slight trail of dirt from the floor softly falling back to the ground. “Uh,”

“HUMAN HARRY, DID YOU WANT SOME PANCAKES?”

“Coming Papyrus.” Harry called as he made his way downstairs. The smell of warm syrup wafted through the house and Harry started salivating at the thought. Walking into the kitchen, the wizard was greeted with the sight of Papyrus flipping the fluffiest pancakes Harry has ever seen. Sans was sitting at the table looking as excited as ever with his eyes bright and the dark circles under his eyes not as prominent.

Papyrus turned around and set a plate in front of Sans, who immediately dug in, drowning his pancakes in syrup. The tall skeleton placed another plate in the seat next to Sans where Harry usually sat and Papyrus smiled brightly at the wizard. 

“HUMAN! HERE IS YOUR PLATE!! I DID NOT KNOW HOW MANY YOU WANTED, SO I GAVE YOU 5.”

Harry smiled up at Papyrus as he sat down. “Thank you, Papyrus. They smell great.”

“they are,” Sans mumbled around his fork. “paps makes the best pancakes in the underground.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the awe in his voice and sat down, cutting a small piece and trying it.

Flavor exploded in Harry's mouth and he moaned loudly as he reached for maple syrup. He slathered his cakes in the sticky substance and quickly polished off two before looking up and seeing the skelebros staring at him. Papyrus in confusion, but as soon as Harry smiled at him wildly, the tall skeleton smiled back before sitting down with his own stack. When Harry turned to Sans he almost lost it.

Sans was staring at Harry with eyes half-lidded and a gleam where the whites of his pupils were. He had a slight blue flush across his cheekbones and his aura was screaming lust, making Harry go as red as a Weasley's hair. They stared at each other while Papyrus went back to eating, ignoring the pair of short beings.

Finally, Harry managed to tear his gaze away, going back to stuffing his face full of wonderful pancakes. after a few minutes, he saw Sans continue eating in the corner of his eye. They all ate in silence ‘till all the food was gone. 

“HUMAN, BROTHER, I AM OFF TO WORK!!” Papyrus announced as he put his dishes in the sink, making his way to the front door.

“alright bro. don't get too cold out there, i don't want you to be as chill as me. you’re already so cool.”

A “NYEH!” could be heard before the slamming door.

Harry snorted before he said, “Icy what you did there.”

Sans smirked. “oh, did you? guess i have snow problems.”

Harry shook his head before realizing. “Hey, where’d your dad go?”

“he went to the lab early this morning to check over all the notes i’ve made over the past timelines and after he had disappeared.”

“You can keep notes from other timelines?” Sans nodded. 

“capsule, remember?” i made some notes on each timeline, and sometimes i put a little ‘momento’ in a box for significant ones.”

Harry watched as Sans smile dropped for a moment before snapping back on. “What did you keep?”

“uh, a drawing the kid drew once when they stayed in snowdin for a few weeks. an echo flower…. paps scarf.”

“His scarf?” Harry said confused before it dawned on him. “Oh Merlin.”

“it was, uh, it had his dust on it, and monster tradition states that when a monster falls down, or dies of illness or old age, that you spread their dust on the things they loved the most. papyrus really loves his scarf, yeah? so i kept his scarf for safe keeping.”

“Fuck,” Harry whispered.

Sams shook his head. “it's not relevant now. we need to make a plan for getting you outta here.”

What? 

“What?” Harry said. “What do you mean, getting ‘me’ out of here? We need to get you guys out of here.”

Sans shook his head. “you said that there’s some jerk off on the surface and you're the only one that can stop ‘em?”

“Yeah, but I am not leaving this mountain until I can get you out with me.”

“harry-”

“Nope. If i can’t figure out a way to get us all out, then you’ll just have to get used to me, won't you? The next time I see the Sun and the stars, it'll be with you and papyrus.”

“harry, harry,” Sans started mumbling, saying the wizard’s name over and over as he stared at the human’s face. “harry.”

Harry stepped up to the short skeleton and embraced him in a mimic of one of Mrs Weasley's hugs. “I’ll get you and Paps out. I promise.” 

Sans pulled back after a moment, tears in the corner of his eye sockets and face set in a determined expression. “ill get you out too. i p r o m i s e . . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Papyrus makes the best pancakes ever. review if you agree!! (JK, WTF would you review just cuz of that! If your gonna comment, do it cuz something i typed out got you to!)
> 
> come see me on Tumblr at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com/


End file.
